


Padmé's Truth

by ladyxgreywolf



Series: Obidala [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Obi-Wan gets drunk, Obidala, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxgreywolf/pseuds/ladyxgreywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan spends the evening at the bar and wakes up several hours later with the worst headache he has ever experienced. Only, he's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Padmé's Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the grammar in this one, guys; it's an older fic. I'll try to edit it once I have more time on my hands!

His head ached when he woke up. Not only ached, it was more like someone still smashed him in the head over and over again. Though, he knew the feeling. It had felt the same the first time he’d been out, though it had been quite a long time ago.

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi slowly sat up in bed and massaged his temples. There was no light, which meant that Anakin was still asleep. He was glad to know that, his friend needed to sleep.

He slowly rose and a bit dizzy he thought that his bed somehow seemed bigger than it had been last night. Though, he guessed that it was because of the hangover.

The next moment, he slammed his forehead into the wall.

“Blast!” he called out and stepped back. He must’ve had quite a lot of drinks last night, too many to tell the truth. Now he couldn’t even remember where the door to the bathroom was.

A groan from the bed made him spin around. What the hell was going on? Wasn’t he alone in his own room?

“Obi-Wan?”

The voice made his jaw drop. Was _she_ here? This started to get extremely confusing.

“Yes”, he said in a low voice. And when she lit the light, exposing her body (that was now only partly covered by the sheets), he suddenly remembered what had happened last night.

* * *

_The night before_

He ordered another drink from the bartender, eyeing the others in the bar. It was all becoming a bit dizzy, but it didn’t matter. He knew that he needed this to think about something else.

It had been in the morning when he found out. She was no longer available. Well, she was still his friend, but she could no longer be the one that he wished to be his. She already belonged to someone. His best friend, to tell the truth. She had told him, when he visited her to talk. He had asked if she knew where Anakin had been during the last days and she’d blushed, then looked away. Though she hadn’t told him, he had realised what it was. He had been here, with her. They where not only friends, as his heart had dearly hoped for the last year; they where lovers.

“He’s been here?” he asked, making sure that she didn’t hear the pain that flooded through his body.

“Yes, we… we are married”, she’d answered. “We got married after Geonosis.”

He had nodded and smiled.

“Well, then I know that he’s in good hands”, he said. “But make sure that no one else knows about this.”

“You won’t tell?”

She’d been surprised, her beautiful eyes looking straight into his.

“No”, he’d answered. “I won’t.”

And now he was here, at the bar, drowning his sorrows in alcohol. He’d done it once before, when he was still a Padawan. Now he was a Jedi Master, a member of the Council. Something inside him said that he should know better. He should not be here, he should meditate and push away his feelings. But this time, he couldn’t.

He wasn’t sure what had made him leave the bar so quickly, but only moments after he’d finished his drink he was on his way to the Senator’s house. He needed to see her, he needed to tell her the truth.

How he’d managed to get there, after all he was extremely drunk at the moment, was a mystery, but soon he stood in the elevator. It felt like it couldn’t move up to her apartment fast enough.

* * *

“Obi-Wan?” she said when the doors opened. “What has happened? You look horrible!”

She’d helped him to sit down on the couch. Her touch burned right through his clothes.

“Obi-Wan, have you been drinking?” she asked, looking at him in surprise. He didn’t answer. She already knew.

“Padmé”, he whispered. She looked worried. He knew she’d never seen him like this. How he loved her touching him, even though he could only feel her touch through his clothes. Now, when the drinks were rushing through his body, the heat was even more welcome. He just couldn’t resist leaning forward and brushing his lips over hers.

What surprised him was that she immediately responded to the kiss. She didn’t push him away, didn’t tell him that she couldn’t because of her marriage to Anakin. She just pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and carefully pulling off his robe.

* * *

_Present time_

The way to her bed was something that he wasn’t able to remember. He only knew that it was filled with passionate kisses and that he then had made love to her, just like he’d been dreaming of doing. His eyes now looked straight into Padmé’s as he carefully kneeled down beside her bed.

“I’m sorry if I rushed you into something you didn’t want”, he said slowly. She smiled gently at him.

“Obi-Wan”, she whispered, stroking his face with a smile. “This night is something that I will remember for the rest of my life.”

He looked up at her. She meant it, he could see it in her beautiful eyes.

“Padmé”, he whispered as he rose, leaned over her and kissed her. Her hands carefully made their way from his chest to his back, her nails lightly scratching. She wanted him and he wanted her, now. He crept up in her bed once more, still kissing her and gently biting her lips. He was startled when one of her hands moved away from his back, touching him. He let out a groan as he felt the heat roaming his body. The beautiful Senator gave him a teasing look and he smiled at her, carefully lowering his head so that his mouth was placed on her breast. His tongue played with her nipple for a while before he moved to the other breast. She tried to hold back her cries of passion, even though she probably knew that it was useless. He would continue until she begged him, that was what he wanted right now.

His tongue moved away from her breast, made circles over her stomach. He sensed her tensing as his face moved lower and lower. The scream that she let out when his mouth touched her was probably the only scream that he was pleased to hear. She was already very wet, but he continued to lick her until she grabbed his head with both of her hands and made him look at her.

“Obi-Wan, please”, she whispered. “I want you, more than ever.”

And he moved higher, placed himself over her entrance as he caught her lips in another passionate kiss. Then he entered her.

His thrusts were probably not the most gentle ones in the galaxy, but every move he made, and every move she made, told them everything that they’d been hiding from one another. As he slowly rolled off her, exhausted, all he could say over and over again was

“How I love you, Padmé.”

And then they once again fell asleep.

* * *

Their affair really had no beginning, and it really didn’t end properly either. But they both knew what they’d wanted to tell each other for so long.

When Obi-Wan realised that Padmé was pregnant, he knew in his heart that the children couldn’t be his. And Padmé didn’t seem to deny it either. She’d been very closed when they’d spoken the last time in her apartment, when he’d asked her about Anakin and told her the terrible truth. She hadn’t shaken her head and told him that the children weren’t Anakin’s, but she hadn’t agreed with his words either. She’d just looked away when he’d asked her.

Padmé was the only one who knew the truth and she kept it with her to the very end. And in the end, when she gave birth to the twins Luke and Leia, she was with Obi-Wan. He was watching over her, seeing her grief over loosing Anakin. He grieved as well, but both because of Anakin and the feeling that he would lose the woman that he’d always loved.

She never told the truth about the children, but people believed that Anakin could be the only possible father. As Darth Vader told Luke, a long time after Padmé’s death, he too believed that he was the twins’ father.

But no one, except for the Senator of Naboo, knew the truth. And the truth was buried with her not long after she’d given birth to the twins.

Though, people often said that none of the twins looked too much like Anakin had. Actually, they both reminded people more of Obi-Wan than of Padmé’s husband. But that was something that no one really thought could be true. Obi-Wan had been so devoted to the Order, he would never have had an affair, especially not with an already married woman.

Obi-Wan did actually realise it as well, when Owen Lars told him that young Luke Skywalker looked a lot like his Jedi friend. Then, Obi-Wan knew that Luke’s name should’ve been Kenobi.


End file.
